1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crossbow, and specifically, to a crossbow that enables arrows to be continuously shot with simple operation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is considered that a crossbow originates in the Eastern crossbow that appeared around the fifth century B.C., and has become almost the current shape in Europe around the twelfth century.
In this crossbow, a method of attaching a bow to a tip of a bow stock (pedestal) across it, pulling the string of a bow to hook it on a wire catch, locking an arrow that is thicker and shorter than a normal one called a bolt or quarrel to the string, and pulling a trigger to release the string from the wire catch, thereby shooting the arrow is basically adopted (Japanese Utility Model Application Publication Nos. 61-79793 and 58-52498).